


A Boy: You a good girl?

by actualsatan



Series: A Boy [2]
Category: 2NE1, Big Bang (Band), Block B, Winner (Band)
Genre: Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-24
Updated: 2016-05-24
Packaged: 2018-06-10 12:47:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,194
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6957124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/actualsatan/pseuds/actualsatan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Death</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Boy: You a good girl?

**Author's Note:**

> Have this angst party while I'm writing chapter three !  
> I wanted to introduce a few more characters and get all the pain out of my system. Gotta keep in touch with my alias, right?  
> Once again I'm sorry if it's a bit sloppy written, I just wanted to give you more detail of the core and the organization itself. Tell me if there are any mistakes and I'll correct them!!  
> xoxo Satan

I was frightened to death as I followed Chaelin to the basement of the HQ, together with Jihoon, Kyung and a few non core members. I had no idea what she planned but I could guess.  
Tonight three of the nine core members was murdered by a hitman, before Jiyong arrived and killed him without a word. It was because of Jiho, we all knew it. He fucked up, the guy escaped and sent a hitman on our HQ. He wanted Chaelin but I guess the orders was to kill everything in his way.  
I glanced over at Jihoon. He had blood on his face, and his suit was splattered with it as well. His face was scrunched up in rage and pain and I couldn't even imagine how it must be for him. Taeil had been killed, and I knew the two loved each other a lot. I wanted to comfort him but this wasn't the place or time for that. But I knew he would break down in my lap later.  
My gaze drifted to Kyung and he looked both pissed off and a little scared. Maybe he wondered what would happen. All of us probably did.  
Chaelin stopped in front of the furthest cellar door after we had passed through the facility, and she knocked on it.  
"Psy? It's CL from the psycho world," she said and then the door was opened and she motioned for us to go in.  
I had never met Park Jaesang, or Psy as he was more known as, before, only seen him pass by. He was the founder of the entire organisation and more like a myth or legend than an actual person. But here he was, and we all bowed to him.  
Chaelin walked straight up to the desk and sat down on it so she could watch both us and Jaesang.  
"Taeil, Dara and BBomb was killed, just now. A few non-cores also. GD finished the hired assassin, who was hired to kill me and everyone in his way, by the guy Zico lost a few days ago."  
Jaesang nodded gently as Chaelin talked, looking at us with his piercing gaze. I almost shivered.  
"P.O, can you tell what happened?"  
Jihoon stepped forward and cleared his throat.  
"Me and Taeil were on the inner patrol and we were just switching shift with Dara and Bomb and he finished them first and then went for us. I told Taeil to stay down but he thought he could take him on, even though it was pretty obvious the guy was a professional at what he did. Taeil did avert his attention though and GD could take him down with one blow but by then Taeil was already dead. We raised the security but it seemed there was only one."  
Jihoon stepped back with a small bow. Jaesang clicked his tongue and glanced over at Chaelin before looking back at us.  
"That's bad. I need my core." Jaesang's voice was pondering. Chaelin smiled and motioned towards us.  
"This is Song Minho, Lee Seunghoon, Nam Taehyun and Kang Seungyoon, these four are in the same league as the core. I brought them here so you could verify them as the new core members."  
I knew it. Part of me was proud, and part of me was scared to death. I lived together with Jihoon and the tasks the core got to do was far from clean.  
Jaesang clicked his tongue again and stared us down, measuring us and then he spoke again.  
"There was three cores killed, but you're suggesting four members."  
Chaelin was unwavering.  
"That's my second request. I ask for your permission to quit Zico because of his mistake."  
The silence was eerie as it seemed like everything had stopped, Jihoon and Kyung exchanging a glance as the clock on the wall ticked.  
"If you think that is necessary then do as you wish. I trust your judgement."  
After Jaesang had spoke, Jihoon and Kyung stepped forward simultaneously and I wanted to join them because Jiho was my friend as well.  
"Please," Jihoon said, his voice choked up.  
"I know he fucked up but don't kill him!" Kyung slammed his palms against Jaesang's desk.  
"This is _not_ your matter to discuss!" Chaelin snapped. "I love Zico probably as much as you do, but I have to take action. This isn't the first time he fucks up but it has never been this serious before. And it's a good lesson for these guys." She got down from the desk and motioned towards the door.  
"You two can leave," she said. "And if you let Zico run I will have you killed as well."  
They stared at her and then bowed to Jaesang and left. Chaelin turned back to us with a cold smile.  
"As I said, let this be a lesson," she said.  
Jaesang had during this time taken out four papers which he had placed on the desk and he motioned for us to step forward to the desk.  
"Read through and if you agree you sign with your name, birthdate, if you have an alias and your thumbprint," he said and leant back in his chair. We did as we were told, and the core contract wasn't much different from the membership one more than we weren't allowed to talk to anyone about what happened inside the core. We all agreed and signed the contract, a small feeling of satisfaction spreading in my chest. I knew being a hitman wasn't exactly an achievement but I was a little proud anyways because I was good enough for the core. The best of the best. 

We were dismissed after that with the he order to make sure Jiho didn't leave. We found him pacing, Jiyong was there as well, standing with his palms against the wall, head hanging low. Jihoon and Kyung was also there. Jiyong suddenly turned around and stared at Jiho.  
“You're a fucking idiot!” He roared, his voice cracking.  
“Oh my god do I hate you,” he added much quieter and his legs couldn't support him any longer and he got down on his knees, and Jiho was there in the matter of seconds and held him close.  
“Calm the fuck down, brat,” he said and stroked Jiyong’s hair.  
“It'll all be fine. You can't let this fuck you up. I swear I'll haunt you.”  
Jiho’s voice was choked up and he broke down on the last few words and the entire scene was horribly painful to watch. I didn't know much about Jiho and Jiyong's relationship but there was rumors that they knew each other since they were just kids. It was probably true because the two could communicate without even speaking.  
Jihoon and Kyung had most likely told them Jiho’s foreboding fate. This was the last time they would ever see each other. I'm not a very sensitive person, but this fact made me tear up and I had to turn away from the two men hugging each other on the floor. Jihoon came up to me and placed a hand on my back, stroking it a little. He didn't say anything, but he understood that the way Jiyong felt for Jiho was the same way I felt about him. I couldn't even bear the thought.  
The entire thing felt so private and after I had collected myself I cleared my throat.  
“How about giving GD and Zico some privacy,” I commanded rather than suggested and the rest didn't say anything just shuffled to leave. Even Kyung left after giving Jiho’s shoulder a pat.

Outside the room it was Jihoon’s turn to break down, and I hugged him. This was too much in one day and I wondered how Chaelin could stay cool. She must have super powers.  
“We can watch cartoons and drink chocolate when we get home,” I mumbled into Jihoon's hair as he sobbed into my neck. I was crying again too, because I would never see Taeil nor Jiho again. But mostly I think I cried for Jihoon and for Jiyong. They lost their other halves today, and I didn't want to think about it. But I couldn't stop thinking about it either. I wondered how Jinwoo was doing. He was working as business man for the organization. Basically what he did was seduce the big fishes into signing contracts with Jaesang. He was more or less whoring, and I knew he hated it, but he sure as fuck couldn't kill anyone and he knew way too much to be free to leave. He was mostly working with Jaehyo, and sometimes he had worked with Taehyun as well, but that was before Taehyun proved himself incredible with both knifes and guns.  
I wouldn't exactly say I dated Jinwoo, because nobody wanted to have a label on their relationship because that made everything harder. But everything I wanted was to make Jinwoo’s life easier. I wanted him to be happy. And I did my best to keep him smiling. More than once had I threatened people that had mistreated him. More than once had I fucked people up that had mistreated him as well. Maybe I considered him mine. Just maybe.

Jiho and Jiyong interrupted my possessive thoughts about Jinwoo as they stepped out of the room.  
“I better say goodbye to you asshats too,” Jiho said and walked up to Taehyun, giving him a hug.  
“You'll do a great job in the core! Good luck, pal,” he said and Taehyun nodded and swallowed and I saw he had tears in his eyes before he turned his face to the ground.  
He continued on with Seunghoon and Seungyoon and then he stood in front of me and his eyes were shiny and I probably reflected his expression.  
“Take care of them, Mino,” he whispered as his eyes spilled over, and he pulled me in for a tight embrace. I sobbed out a yes and hugged him back, not wanting to let go. This was way too hard. After a minute he pulled back and wiped his eyes. “Bye baby bro,” he mumbled and turned away as a fresh wave of tears hit us both at the same time. I turned to Seunghoon and buried my face against his shoulder as Jiho said his goodbyes to Jihoon and Kyung.  
Then Chaelin arrived and ordered us all to a room a floor down. 

When we arrived there, too many people was gathered and Jaesang was standing in a corner by the door, watching us all. Jiho entered almost last, only Jiyong and Chaelin behind him.  
We joined Minji where she's stood in the place where the core always stood. She looked lonely.  
Chaelin stopped in the middle of the room and placed a hand on Jiho’s shoulder, pushing him down to his knees. Jiyong was still standing behind him, not letting Chaelin go with his gaze.

“I'm pretty sure you all know why we are here. Zico fucked up and risked the entire organization's safety. He knows this, and he has accepted his fate, I'm sure.” Chaelin stared Jiho in the eyes and he smiled back.  
“I'm ready. I know God will accept me,” Jiho replied, his voice unwavering. Chaelin smiled and got out her handgun.  
“Don't you dare shoot me, Lee Chaelin,” Jiho warned her and she laughed, putting the gun back in it’s holster, getting out a knife instead.  
“I should've guessed so from you, Jiho.” She said and walked up to him.  
It was over within seconds.  
She placed a hand on his head and the knife to his neck, then she slit his throat.  
Jiho coughed and Chaelin stepped back as Jiho got down on all four, blood pulsating out of his neck. Then Jiyong was there, taking his trembling body in his arm, gently rocking him. I couldn't hear what he was saying, but he was mumbling something to him and Jiho quickly got paler and paler and the pool of blood surrounding the two got bigger. Watching Jiho take his last shaking breath was more painful than I thought it would be.  
His entire body trembled and then turned limp and Jiyong let out a scream full of emotions and he hugged Jiho’s dead body close.  
“Kwon Jiyong,” Chaelin then said, causing him to look up. As he did she hit him hard in the face with the gun she had gotten out again, cocking it as Jiyong spat out a curse and blood started to stream down his face.  
“You leave this organization now, and you don't ever come back. I can't trust you anymore. Do you understand that?” Jiyong carefully laid Jiho's body on the ground and stood up, backing a step. He understood. We all understood.  
He looked around him and backed a few more steps and Chaelin loaded the gun. Jiyong gave Jiho’s body a last glance and then he turned around and ran.  
The last thing I saw from out best hitman was a broken expression and tears streaming down his face. I don't think I realized until then how harsh this world was. And it scared me.


End file.
